As the prevalence and capabilities of mobile devices (i.e. devices having a self-contained power unit for portable, often handheld operation) continue to increase, consumers increasingly turn to mobile devices to perform the activities of daily life. For instance, mobile devices have become more powerful tools in connection with activities at work and in the home such that mobile devices are increasingly used in lieu of or in conjunction with traditional personal computers or the like.
However, in relation to many activities performed using mobile devices, the nature of such devices present difficulties in performing many tasks given the form factor many such devices take. For example, often such devices are relatively small and sleek to promote handheld use. However, many activities performed using mobile devices may be better performed without having to hold the device. In this regard, device stands, mounts, or other support apparatuses have been developed to assist in support of engagement of the device during use. One such example is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,900,009, which is co-owned with the present application and incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such proposed methods and apparatuses for supporting an article generally include use of a base to which devices may be attached for supportive engagement of the mobile device. While this is useful, additional development in connection with supportive devices for supporting mobile devices or the like is needed as the additional number of uses of mobile devices continues to grow.